Up in Flames
"Life is a succession of lessons which must be lived to be understood." - Helen Keller Prolouge A kittypet was basking in the sunlight by the window, her housefolk scratching her long white pelt. She purred in delight and rolled over onto her belly. The housefolk got up and left the room, much to the kittypet's dismay. The kittypet flattened her ears and got up to search for breakfast. The housefolk plopped some kittypet food into the bowl, but it didn't taste as good as it did all those other times. The kittypet stalked away and went out through the cat-door by the back porch. It was summertime, and the birds were out searching for worms. The kittypet clumsily lunged at it, and the bird easily flew away from her claws and perched ontop a telephone wire, chirping and staring at her, as if it was laughing. "Do I have to catch your prey for you? That was the sloppiest posture I've ever seen." another cat strode into the yard. "Bramblethorn! You aren't supposed to be here! My twoleg might see you!" she hissed. "Ah, but my Clan might see me." he trotted over to her and nuzzled her. "The vet told my twoleg about the kits." The kittypet meowed. "Really, Snowflake?" Bramblethorn meowed. "Yes. But I need to warn you... when my kits are old enough, the twolegs will send them away. I've seen it happen to other she-cas. It's heartbreaking." Bramblethorn frowned, pondering the thought. "I love them, but I can't take care of them." Snowflake admitted guiltily. Bramblethorn sighed. "The Clan might not accept them." he warned. Snowflake laid her ears back. "I know, I know. But please try, Bramblethorn. I want my kits to be great warriors, to not just be some ordinary kittypet like me. Please, my love." she begged. Bramblethorn narrowed his eyes. "I can try, but there is no gurranty." Chapter One Snowflake sniffed her newborn kittens. "This one will be Bianca." she licked the white she-kit. "And Smokey." Snowflake purred as the dark, smudgy gray tom rolled over. "Angus." The small jet black tom nosed his mother. "And last but certainly not least, Molly." Snowflake sighed lovingly. I wish I could stay with you forever, my loves. She almost cried at the thought of giving her kits to Bramblethorn. But at least they weren't being given to other twolegs, who would take them away forever, so Snowflake wouldn't see them again. ........... (3 Moons Later) Molly dodged Angus's huge paw and dove at his belly. "Oof!" Angus grunted as Molly hit his gut hard. "Oops! Sorry, Angus!" Molly squeaked out an apology. "Oh, kits! Come here, darlings!" Molly heard her mother call. She darted over, her tabby fur spiky. "Yes, mama?" Snowflake took a shaky breath. "Your father is coming to get you so you can live with him." Molly tilted her head. "But Momma, Alexander DOES live with us!" she stared at the large, brown tom that was watching from underneath the kitchen table. Snowflake had been depressed ever since Bramblethorn had stopped visiting when Snowflake told him about giving up the kits, so she had taken Alexander, the other kittypet in the house, as a mate. She had begged Alexander to pose as the father until the kits were old enough. "No, dear. Alexander isn't your father." Snowflake announced. Bianca frowned. "I thought he was!" Smokey pawed at the carpet. "Well, who is it then?" he asked. "His name is Bramblethorn. He lives in the forest." "You mean those yucky Clan cats you talked about?" Bianca made a face. Category:Fanfictions Category:Moss's Stuff